Naminé: the Pokémon trainer!
by SoraCanada
Summary: Naminé, a regular girl, is about to enter a world she can't believe...or handle for that matter. Travel along with Naminé as she encounters new friends, humorous happenings, and could there possibly be romance involved? No Pokémon characters are in this story, well besides the pokémon, all are from Kingdom hearts! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Naminé: the Pokémon trainer?!

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Today is a special day for me. It's the first day that school starts! Now I know what you're thinking, 'Who even likes school?' well I can answer that question right now…me! At the moment I was currently putting on my high school uniform, a white button up shirt with a blue plaid tie, and a blue plaid skirt, you could wear any shoes you wanted too. Pretty simple uniform if you ask me, but in my opinion I think the skirt is a little TOO short but there's nothing you can do about it except deal with it…and make sure that nobody will have to see your underwear and such but you know that already, right?

I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Naminé, currently I'm a sophomore in high school, I have light blonde hair that I never do anything with, I just like to leave it down I'm not into the whole ' make-up, nice clothes, hair do' type thing, it just seems kind of pointless to me. I've been told I have pretty eyes which are a cerulean blue color. My favorite color is white, which would explain why my whole room is painted white. People tend to notice me for my artwork, yes I'm an artist and I pretty good one too apparently. Drawing is always a way to make me relax; get away from the world for at least a little bit. I mostly like to be alone; people tend to be a little loud for my tastes. Why do I like school so much then? Well it gives me a chance to draw the scenery! My mom had moved us to a new town recently; the school she chose for me was perfect. Behind the front gate there are rows of cherry blossom trees that were just breathtaking. I didn't get to see the whole school, but just seeing the trees were enough for me to find out that this area was the perfect place to draw and THAT is why I'm so excited to go to school today!

Sticking my sketch book in my shoulder bag, I started to walk out of my room, I could take my time since I got ready pretty early.

"Mom I'm heading to school!"

"Bye honey! Have a good day first day of school!"

My mom was probably the most amazing person ever. She was sweet, generous, and beautiful. Trust me even I feel envious sometimes! She was probably the most unselfish person I've ever met, she really is amazing though. The only problem would probably be her job; they work her to the bone so she's always so tired when she comes home in the afternoon. I've met her boss and let me tell you that he was the WORST person I have EVER met! He was such a rotten, no- good, conniving bas-

"Is that a...bird….in our living room…."

Ok first off why the HELL is there a BIRD in our LIVING ROOM. How did it even get IN anyway?! I looked around everywhere and didn't find a single window or door open anywhere. That's kind of spooky. Shaking off my confusion I started to slowly walk toward the bird, after all I should probably get this bird out before my mom sees it and freaks besides I've got time, I got up early remember?

I was scared, believe me, but I brushed it off since this is no time to be afraid of a bird that's currently in my house. It just needs to be outside, where birds are supposed to be! I decided to do the gentle approach first; I slowly walked right up to it and VERY slowly tried to pick it up. The bird was pretty big, right up to my ankle; I didn't think much of it though since there are probably much bigger birds than this. This bird was actually pretty obedient, when I put my hand out it crawled right on my wrist and hung on, interesting. I walked up to the front door and opened it about to tell the bird to fly away, but when I looked at my arm he (I'm just assuming it was a he) wasn't there anymore! Instead he went right back where he was before.

"_You wanna play games bird? I'll give you a game!"_

I thought as I walked right up to that bird again and picked it up, not letting it out of my sight. I was getting this bird out of the house whether it liked it or not! When I got to the open front door and was about to throw it out (I forgot all about gentleness at this point, I was not a very patient person) I heard a weird noise, almost like, a heavy wind, behind me? I looked outside and saw that it was defiantly not windy today; there was barely even a breeze! I slowly turned around only to be greeted by…is that a TORNADO OF SAND coming RIGHT at ME.

Before I could even process that,

1. There was a giant tornado of sand coming my way

2. The bird that I was holding had a suspicious glint in his eye that I did not like, at all

3. THERE WAS A TORNADO OF SAND COMING RIGHT AT ME

It had already lifted me from the ground spinning me, very fast mind you, I was sure that I was going to throw up after this spinning was over. When it DID stop, I was very grateful of course, but then gravity just had to ruin it and I fell onto the wood floor and god did it HURT! I slowly got up and handled it in the most sophisticated and calm way possible.

"THERE WAS A FREAKING TORNADO OF SAND IN THE HOUSE! WHAT. THE. HELL. AND THAT BIRD! YEAH YOU! YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU?! WHY THE HECK AM I TALKING TO A BIRD?! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GOING TO ANSWER ME OR SOMETHING."

I guess you could say, I had gone a little crazy trying to take it all in, but eventually I got over it and went back to the problem at hand. This was defiantly no ORDINARY bird; anyone could've told you that! I had then come to a conclusion: This. Means. War.

I quickly thought up a plan in my head, which sounded perfect. You want to know the plan? No way! You could be spies for the _enemy_; I'm not going to take that chance! I then started to laugh; of course it was part of the plan to make the enemy _think_ I took it well when in reality we were at war! I think I defiantly went crazy at this point. I walked over to the bird with the sweetest smile I could manage (I think it came out more as a grimace, not that _he_ knew the difference) and as quickly jumped on top of the bird, trying to trap it. The bird started to squawk not that I cared, and then it started to peck at me! This sneaky, hurtful bastard!

Suddenly, there was a bright light that made me see spots for a second. When I looked back at the bird to figure out what the heck just happened, I didn't see the same bird, it was bigger now up to my waist. A bird grew and got different looks, all because of a light? Crazy I know! The 'new' bird now turned his head slowly to meet my eyes, it had a very angry glint, I have a bad feeling about this. It jumped right out of my arm, which probably loosened their hold due to my confusion, and started to flap its wings which then crated a giant gust of wind that sent me flying in the kitchen. That REALLY hurt, even more than me falling from that sand tornado on the living room floor. This bird was even worse than the first one! It had no mercy on me as far as I could tell, not that I did either the other way around but that's beside the point. I could hear it start flying around the room almost like it was looking for prey to eat, maybe a mouse? I cautiously opened the door a tiny bit so I could just watch, in case you're wondering how I got pushed into the kitchen without breaking the door is because it was one of those doors that doesn't have a doorknob, you just push it open. If our door hadn't been like this…I don't even _want_ to think about what could have happened.

As I was saying, it was flying around and I was looking through the little slit of the opened door, it hadn't noticed me which was a good thing, but I can't help but think that I was forgetting something…

"Oh dear! I'm going to be late for work I better hurry!"

_Crap!_ How could I have forgotten my mom goes to work almost right after I go to school! Of course that bird bastard heard it too and started to fly toward my mom's room.

"Oh no you don't!"

I yelled as I jumped as high as I could and grabbed its feet. It was actually pretty fun since I was basically flying through the air but as I've said before, that's beside the point. It was still flying like I hadn't even grabbed onto it! This is a pretty strong bird, wish I was as strong as- Oh stop it Naminé you have to stop this bird from going to mom's room!

"Hey bird brain! I'm right here…on your feet!"

That sounded _very_ lame but I couldn't think about that now. Bird brain looked over and saw me, then it started to fly around everywhere trying to shake me off, it even went o far as to fly out the door!

"_Well that solves the problem of getting it out of the house, now how am I supposed to get back down to the ground?!"_

We were soaring through the air, he of course was still trying to shake me off, and I was hanging on for dear life. Did I mention I am deathly afraid of heights? Definatly not my definition of fun anymore! It was fun when I was in my house since I wasn't that high up in the air but now that were outside, we were basically almost 50 feet in the air! I forced myself to not look down as a tried to think of another plan of how I was supposed to get down to the ground _without_ killing myself or the bird brain. I tried to take my best shot,

"Hey uh…bird brain? Could you _please _let me down? I'm sorry for scaring you if that helps any!"

The bird seemed to understand surprisingly, and it slowly started to fly down to the ground until my feet touched the concrete. You would not _believe_ the happiness I had to be down on solid ground I literally started jumping, I even hugged the bird! I then started to, as casually as I could _without_ looking the slightest bit suspicious (about what I would never know), walk to school. I at least had my school bag with me, I don't know how everything didn't fly out but I wouldn't question it. I started to hear a weird noise behind me though, almost like…bird feet? I turned around quickly to see the bird was following me! It hopped up to me (I couldn't help it, I thought it was pretty adorable) and nudged my waist with its head. Was this bird_ fond_ of me?! After all that's happened, it _likes_ me?! Did it think we were….playing? Is that it? Oh. My. Gosh. I sighed to myself and slowly brought my hand up to scratch his head.

"_Well it's not like I can help it, maybe having a friend could be kind of fun."_

I then started to walk to school my new friend following me, you could call me a fast forgiver I don't care I am _not_ going down the road of wind throwing me everywhere thank you very much! Then I suddenly thought of two things,

1. How are people not going to notice a giant waist high bird, too big for any _regular_ bird, following me to school and

2. I picked up and touched this bird a thousand times…what if it was carrying a disease….

Ah crap…how could I not have thought of _that?!_

* * *

I actually thought of this in a dream O.o I just had to write it! well hope you enjoyed the first chapter! oh and one more thing...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF ANY OF THIS...except the idea of course

Well please review and tell me what you think! ^_^

Challenge! Can you guess what pokémon Naminé encountered? i'll probably do this every chapter at least until i'm able to introduce them ^_^

-SoraCanada


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

The fact that I'm currently sitting in a classroom not being mauled by people asking questions about a giant bird tells you that nobody saw me walk in with bird brain (I haven't exactly thought up a name yet…). Surprisingly that bird is pretty obedient…I remember I thought it was trained at some point, well maybe it is, it would make sense to me. At the same time though I know it isn't, honestly it's like _I'm_ the one that's supposed to train it…crazy right? I mean how are you supposed to train a bird? I can't just tell it to roll over or sit…that would just be plain ridiculous!

As I was thinking over these thoughts, barely listening to the teacher I might add, I didn't notice that a certain bird of mine was flying in front of the window attempting to NOT be obvious but…what _isn't_ obvious about a giant bird flying in front of the window? Luckily I was so out of it I happened to look at the window and see him. I almost jumped out of my chair, which caused some people to give me weird looks but I didn't care as long as the attention was taken from the window. I raised my hand in the air faster than you could say bird and interrupted the teacher talking about god knows what.

"Yes Naminé?"

"Uh Mrs. Peterson c-can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well…_at all"_

"Sure, I just need to write you a-"

I ran out the door before she could finish that sentence,

"_I'm probably ganna get detention or something for that…bird brain owes me BIG time."_

I quickly ran down the hall and _carefully_ down the stairs, didn't want to have an accident now huh? Another hall came into my point of view, I gave an angry breath and sprinted as fast as I could, I was probably ganna pass out any second now that I thought about it…wonderful. Easing up on my running I slowly jogged until I _finally_ got to the door (how did I not know how big this school was?!). Slamming the door open I started to walk around the grounds, looking anywhere and everywhere until at last I saw him and he wasn't flying in front of the window anymore, thank god. Now to chew him out!

"Bird brain! What are you _doing?! _Flying in front of a window?! REALLY?! What if someone saw you?"

I sighed (I've been doing that a lot lately) looking down at him as he looked back with what looked like teary eyes and looking at him I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that could only be defined as guilt. I bent down, not that far considering he was waist high, and scratched his head. He cooed lovingly as I gave a small smile,

"Look I'm sorry okay? Just don't do something like that again, you could get caught and possibly sent to animal scientists to try and figure out what you are, even _I'm_ still doing that so just…stay hidden alright? I…don't um want you to get…hurt…."

Well _that_ was an embarrassing confession but he nodded and gave me a look that somewhat made me embarrassed. Again. As I started to get up to go back to class he grabbed my hand with his beak and started to lead me somewhere. I was about to say that I was going to get in trouble if I didn't get to class soon until I remembered,

"_I said I was going to the nurse…I can stay out as long as I want!"_

So I suspiciously followed, preparing myself for whatever he was taking me too. For all I knew he could be taking me to some giant mutated rat he found to eat…that would be just _great_. Instead, to my surprise, he took me to a hole…a very _big_ hole I might add…maybe I shouldn't have said that it just sounds incredibly wrong. Back to the subject at hand here, ahem he took me to a…hole and stared at me expectantly as I looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not supposed to go in there am I?"

Still looking at me he nodded his head with what looked like excitement, I mentally face palmed. I walked over to the hole and looked down, couldn't see a thing…

"Um…bird brain I don't know if this would be a safe way to go to wherever you want me to go I mean just look how steep it is! I could kill my-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence (doesn't everyone seem to be getting cut off?) since the loveliest bastard of a bird nudged me, and me being clumsy slipped over the edge and fell. I was now screaming my lungs out while in my head I couldn't help but think this scene was like Alice in Wonderland, let's hope I don't fall on a floor or I would _definitely_ kill myself, no doubt in my mind. As I was falling, possibly to my death, I noticed I started to fall a little slower until I was just…I guess you could say falling in slow motion? I first thought I was hallucinating because you know I was about to die and you sometimes imagine you're falling slower until you fall….and die. I learned that I was literally falling in slow motion, now THIS is almost exactly like Alice in Wonderland. What the hell…I swear if I see cards along with a queen that shouts "off with your head" every 5 seconds, I'm out of here.

After falling slowly for a while I noticed as I was getting towards the bottom I started to gain velocity, very _fast_ velocity! I once again started to scream until I saw light which didn't last very long since I fell, and let me tell you when I fell I fell _hard_ but it seemed like I had fallen on something soft….

I had closed my eyes to prepare myself for the impact but obviously I didn't need to. I slowly opened my eyes to see other cerulean blue eyes, _just like mine_, staring _right at me!_ My eyes widened in a split second and I realized what just happened, I just fell on a stranger and we accidentally _kissed_! OH. MY. GOD.

I quickly got off of him and put some pretty good distance between us, he slowly sat up rubbing his head in the process, obviously he was the one that got hurt instead of me but at least he didn't get hurt that bad…I think, he lifted his head up to look at me and might I just say for a stranger that stole my first kiss (yes, it WAS my first kiss big woop) he was pretty good looking. He had eyes like mine, as I mentioned, which is pretty rare hardly anyone has my eye color, blond hair that spiked over to the side so it looked windblown but it looked good, he was wearing a black and white T- shirt with jeans also black and white rings and a checkered wrist band. It might have just been me, but I think this guy likes black and white checkered things. He stared at me with an analyzing look for a few seconds until he finally spoke, his voice was like an ocean breeze…oh my god did I seriously just say that? I'm apparently a hopeless romantic…

"Hey, look…I know I'm pretty irresistible but at least buy me dinner first better yet you could at least tell me your name."

He gave me a sideways smirk that looked somewhat arrogant, and that bothered me to no end. With my thoughts jumbled I didn't really trust myself to form a coherent sentence so I just sat and stared like an idiot.

"So? Are you ganna tell me your name?"

I looked at him a second before finally answering, surprisingly my voice came out confident and smooth something I didn't expect at all!

"My name is Naminé…"

"Naminé huh? That's cute."

He chuckled to himself,

"Well Naminé, my name is Roxas since this is a little late since you know…we've already become acquainted with each other physically,"

At this he gave me another cocky look while I scowled back; this guy was starting to get on my nerves! Good looks can only take you so far.

"I'll just say 'nice to meet you' and we can get to know each other,"

Roxas…that's a weird name…and no I'm not just saying that because my first kiss was stolen by a completely obnoxious bastard. Nope, what does that matter at all?

"Well, Roxas I just fell down a huge hole that a giant bird, who happens to be my friend somewhat I'm not sure about that now since he pushed me down here, _but_ I don't really know where I am now since I SHOULD be at the center of the earth by now at least I would think so-"

"Whoa whoa Naminé slow down a bit I can barely understand you! All I got from that was a bunch of gibberish, so repeat what was important in that story _slowly_."

I sighed heavily taking another deep breath before I started to talk again,

"Okay…I was pushed down a hole and somehow ended up on top of you to create _that_ dilemma, and I just want to know where I am…"

"Well I don't think the kiss was that much of a dilemma, in fact it was pretty cool in my opinion I mean really…a girl falls out of nowhere a very pretty one I might add and gives you a kiss? Sweet! Anyway, obviously I think you're a little nuts in the head, you know since you fell down a hole as you say and all but this is Pallet town. Most people here are hoping to become Pokémon trainers."

I guess I had given him a look that said I had no idea what he was talking about because he continued,

"A Pokémon is a little monster or something that travels in different regions of the world…you use this thing called a pokéball to catch them and train them to defeat gym leaders and what not."

I could only come to one conclusion to all of this, I had to be dreaming! That's it I probably fell asleep in class and I'm just dreaming all this up including Roxas…and the kiss which would be weird for me to dream about hmm…

"This place is called Pallet town huh…"

I started to look around the scenery that I created in my dream and I must say it was really vivid for something I thought of. That's when I realized I'm in a dream, which means I can do whatever I want and not even feel guilty or anything about it! I decided to play along though,

"These Pokémon of yours, do you have any with you?"

"No, actually I was going to go to the professor to pick up a starter until you flew out of nowhere."

"Oh! I see…do you mind if I were to come along?"

He shrugged,

"I don't see why not."

As we started to walk toward where 'the professor' was the ever faithful bird brain showed up. It hovered where I had been a second ago and started to look around everywhere, when he saw me he flew right over and landed next to me rubbing his head against my waist…yeah you better be sorry you stupid bird.

"Hmm? You're saying you don't know what Pokémon are but you have one…right there."

I pointed at bird brain,

"Him? A Pokémon? I thought you said they were monsters, he's obviously a bird."

He gave me an incredulous look, as if I was supposed to know this!

"They're not only monsters, some look like actual animals you know."

"Well mister know it all, what's his name then?"

"That Pokémon right there is a Pidgeotto, evolved form of Pidgy, although I don't know how you managed to evolve it when you claim you don't know a single thing about Pokémon. I'm starting to think that was all an excuse just to let you spend more time with me."

There was that cocky smirk again,

"Hah! I'm not so sure about that, my first impression of you was cocky and arrogant; actually that's still my impression of you."

That smirk never even left his face, ugh.

"Right right whatever you say; now you can sit there and stare or you can walk with me to where the professor lives, your choice."

Without answering I started to walk next to him,

"_I can already tell being with this guy may be either the stupidest idea I've ever had or possibly a good choice to make….probably stupidest idea. This guy is ganna be the end of me I can just tell…what exactly am I putting myself through?!"_

* * *

Sooo I know I don't update very often...at all and I apologize for that! I apparently get an extremely bad case of writer's block...for...a few months...heh

Anyway! I don't own Alice in Wonderland as well as Pokémon...and Kingdom hearts *sighs* Hoped you enjoyed the new chapter regardless of how long it's been haha. Oh! another side note here I'll eventually post the new chapter of Hogwarts Extravaganza since it's in a major rewrite at the moment, just be patient with me please! I SHALL FIX IT ALL I PROMISE!  
-SoraCanada


End file.
